User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/The Girl who Fell For a Secret, Adam Torres FanFiction Chapter 15
Adam "Anna, Wait." My voice was calm and soothing, not at all how i wanted it to come out. Anna stopped to look at me, frustation in her face. "Dont you get it Adam? We can never be happy. Your mom hates me." She told me as if she had said that same sentence millions of times. I took both her hands in mine, making her blush a bright shade of red. "I promise ill handle it." I told her before laying a kiss apon her cheek. Connie "Whats the matter with you!?" I had never heard Adam's voice like this. It was loud and full of rage. "What did i do that was so bad?" I honestly didnt understand why Adam was so furious with me. "You called my Girlfriend a Whore!" "Well she was sleeping with you!" "Mom, I LOVE her." He put extra emphasis on the word 'Love'. My heart skipped. "Your way too Young Gracie.." Oh How i missed that name. "Its Adam Now, Remember?" A smile spread across his face. I completely forgot about his Sex Change. I couldnt believe my 16 year old daughter was gone, and i let her disappear. He continued. "Im almost 17! I think i understand the concept of Love" He did air quotes on the word Love. I let out a deep breath and sat down on the living room couch. I looked over at the lamp to the right which was the only glowing light in the room. The house was dark and quiet, besides Adam's voice and mine. "Where you safe?" I asked. It was the only question i managed to studder. "Of course. I care about her mom, and i think you should learn to accept her aswell." Adam sat down beside me and patted my back. "I miss you Gracie." My voice had cracked, but instead of correcting his name, Adam hugged me tightly. "She misses you too Mom." Anna "Coffee for the pretty lady?" The blond waitor set down the mug and flashed me a smile. I smiled back and continued to read my book. I sat at The Dot alone waiting for Adam. The door swung open slowly as someone Tall stepped in. He had dark brown hair and he looked very familiar. He smiled at me. "Hello." He sat down in front of me. "That seat is taken. Sorry" I look back down at my book, avoiding any awkward eye contact. "Theres...no one here.?" "Im expecting someone." At that moment, Adam ran in. His hoodie was wet from the pouring rain outside. He stopped to look at the tall dark male in his seat. The boy just laughed at Adam. "This is your date?" My head slightly nodded. Adam clenched his jaw and fists. "Owen, i think you should go." Adam watched as he stood up and brushed past him. He stepped out the door and took one more look at me before disappearing. Owen...Why does that name sound so familiar? Wait, does he go to degrassi? "Stay away from that guy." Adam said, his teeth clenched. "What? Why? He didnt d-" "Just stay away. Promise?" I nodded, confused. I know, its sort. More drama next [[Category:Blog posts]